paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagant
|unlock = 54 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $920,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 25 |rpm = 1 |damage = 480 |accuracy = 92 |stability = 12 |concealment = 6 |threat = 28 |reload_min = 3.85 |reload_max = 3.85 |ammo_b_min = 0.7 |ammo_b_max = 1.0 |sights_s_min = 0 |sights_m_min = 0 |hipfire_s_min = 20 |hipfire_s_max = 20 |hipfire_m_min = 20 |hipfire_m_max = 20 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 |int_name = mosin |achievement = }} the late 1800s, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and virtually every country that received military aid from the Soviet Union, China, and Eastern Europe during the Cold War. It is one of the most mass produced military bolt action rifles in history, and much like the AK rifle, it has shown up in various conflicts around the world, despite its age and obsolescence. If you could consider a sniper rifle as part of a national army's weapon, then the Nagant is the longest continuously serving firearm in history, at more than 120 years and counting.}} The Nagant sniper rifle is a primary weapon added with the Gage Historical Pack. It is similar in damage and ammo capacity to the R93. Overview The Nagant is most comparable to the R93 in terms of its stats. It is capable of higher concealment with a slightly higher rate of fire, giving it greater overall damage output. However, it is also constrained by its slightly smaller magazine and total ammo. Much like the Platypus 70, the Nagant has an optional iron sight. When used, it replaces the default scope with a regular, fairly unobstructed ironsight. Summary Pros: * Very high damage, killing anything below a Bulldozer in a single headshot, even when silenced * High accuracy * Iron Sight modification is very open and unobstructed * Iron Sights will remain aligned even while moving the aimpoint, unlike every other weapon in the game, allowing for 'passing' shots * Can accept a bayonet modification that effectively serves as a Weapon Butt with better stats * Building for concealment does not heavily impact other stats * Fast weapon draw/holster for a sniper rifle Cons: * Second-lowest total ammo capacity among snipers * Low rate of ammo pickup, akin to the other sniper rifles * Lengthy reload and lacks a "tactical reload" option (reloading with at least one round still chambered) to save time * Expensive * With the Iron Sight modification, the character's hand obstructs the player's view when pulling the bolt after firing, making it harder for follow-up shots In comparison to similar weapons: R93= *Same damage *Same accuracy *Lower maximum stability *More concealability *Smaller magazine *Smaller ammo pool *Unlocks 19 levels later *Costs more *Higher rate of fire *Slower reloads *Same ammo pickup rate *Wider selection of mods |-|Platypus 70= *Same damage *Same accuracy *Higher maximum stability *More concealability *Same size magazine *Smaller ammo pool *Unlocks 22 levels later *Costs more *Same rate of fire *Slower reload than Platypus 70's tactical reload, faster reload than Platypus 70's full reload *Same ammo pickup rate *Wider selection of mods *Unique mods locked behind achievements *Nagant requires DLC to use while the Platypus 70 does not |-|Desertfox= *Same damage *Higher accuracy *Same stability *Less concealability *Same size magazine *Smaller ammo pool *Unlocks 20 levels later *Costs more *Same rate of fire *Reload time is near-equivalent to Desertfox's full reload, and is incapable of a tactical reload *Same ammo pickup rate *Wider selection of mods *Unique mods locked behind achievements Tips *Thanks to its potential for high Concealment, the Nagant is the one of the seven sniper rifles capable of having a critical chance of with the Low Blow skill aced. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Bayonet= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Nagant-Lone-Wolf.png| +1 Concealment |-|Rare= Nagant-Coo-Coo-Ca-Choo.png| +1 Total Ammo |-|Epic= Nagant-Immortal-Python.png| Achievements Trivia * The Nagant was based on the Russian Mosin–Nagant M1907 carbine. It becomes the M38 carbine variant with the Short Barrel equipped and the M91/30 with the Long Barrel. ** There is an inaccuracy in the weapon's model; in real life, the Mosin–Nagant has a small notch at the end of the cocking knob (the part of the bolt closest to you when firing) that allows for the adjustment of the firing pin's depth as well as a pair of notches indicating the factory setting. This is missing from the in-game model. ** The barrel markings are inconsistent with its appearance, most closely resembling those for the M91 made by the Imperial Tula Ordnance Factory between 1892 and 1912. ** The in-game use of the name Nagant, or even "Mosin-Nagant" for that matter, is highly unusual. From a technical point of view the rifle that came to be called "Mosin–Nagant" (or "Nagant–Mosin") is the design proposed by Mosin, as further amended by Mosin with some details being borrowed from Nagant's design, such as the idea of fixing the magazine baseplate spring to the floorplate and the chamber design that supports stripper clip loading, neither of which would hamper the rifle's operation at all were they to be removed from it. * The Nagant is the first sniper rifle to be able to use iron sights. ** When sighted in, the weapon does not 'move' the same way other weapons do when using the ironsights. All other weapons' sights will disalign when moving the aimpoint, whereas the Nagant's sights will remain aligned. ** It is rather odd for any optic in general aside from the Theia Magnified Scope and the Nagant's Iron Sights to impose a Concealment reduction considering the size of the default scope. * The announcement page description of the Nagant states that it is the longest continuously serving firearm in history. This is slightly incorrect, however, as the Mosin–Nagant was effectively superseded by various modern rifles since the ending of the Cold War and collapse of the USSR (1891 - 1991; 100 years) and to this day are only reserved for training and ceremonial purposes. The British musket is the longest-serving service rifle in military history with a service record of 145 years (1720 - 1865). * Other than for balancing's sake, the Nagant's in-game price is astronomically inflated compared to the cost of a real Mosin-Nagant today, with most copies usually selling for only approximately $60 (an M4A1 on average sells for around $700), if not much, much less, owing to its general abundance and simplicity. * The Nagant reloads with six-round stripper clips despite the weapon only holding five, and it is always reloaded with a whole clip regardless of how many rounds are left in the magazine. A more accurate representation would be for the player character to either reload the weapon one bullet at a time, reload it with a partial clip if not currently empty, or only fully load with a five-round clip when the magazine has no bullets left. * The Nagant is the only gun added in the Gage Historical Pack that does not have a mod that turns it into a certain gun from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Nagant.jpg|A preview of the Nagant Sniper Rifle. 2014-11-21 00005.jpg|The Nagant's iron sights. ru:Nagant Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC